


Complementary Colors

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Complementary Colors Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Childhood Friends, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Nothing Happens Until Ben’s Eighteen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe being born Force Sensitive changes everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Complementary Colors Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Complementary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because I apparently have no self-control when it comes to WIPs...

If Ben was to be perfectly honest, he was already nervous stepping into the Academy. 

He hadn’t known why his parents had sent him there. There was a part of him that wondered if somehow his parents had gotten tired of him, or something like that, but it didn’t make any sense. His parents were worried about him, but it was clear that they still loved him dearly. They had to, Ben thought. He had felt as much, when he’d boarded the Falcon to head to the Academy. Uncle Luke’s Academy. 

The comfort he felt came from the presence in his head. _It won’t be too bad, kid. I mean, your uncle’s a good teacher. And he obviously loves you.  
_

It was a presence that Ben had felt in his head for as long as he could remember. It had started out as an older child, small, with curly black hair, on the times when Ben had been able to see him. A child, with olive skin and bright brown eyes, and a bright smile. Ben couldn’t remember his first proper meeting with the child — Poe — but he could remember his odd feeling of safety even as the child chattered away about how he was going to be a pilot like his mama. 

_I hope so_ , Ben said. He’d gotten better at concealing his conversations with Poe. He couldn’t help but be worried. After all, what if Poe, a Teenager now (thirteen), thought that plain and simply he was too cool for Ben?

 _Never_ , Poe said, and Ben felt a sort of warmth in his heart. He was something to Poe. He knew that much. 

It was as Uncle Luke gently coaxed him along that Ben noticed the structures, the different marble, gleaming buildings. It was something that was enough to make him wonder if he was walking in the shadows of legends. 

Legends. Ben had felt the pressure of living up to legends since he was younger. Part of the Skywalker line. Named after Obi-Wan Kenobi. A son of war heroes. He could never be that way, even though he had felt like one day he could prove himself to be somebody...

It was then that Poe appeared. He was dressed in Jedi robes, an off-white tunic and long pants. Poe must have sensed him, because he ran over, before kneeling down and saying, “Hey, kid. Good to finally see you in person.”

”Hold on,” Uncle Luke said. He sounded confused. “You’ve met before.”

Poe looked up at Uncle Luke. “Oh yeah,” Poe said. “We’re bonded. You could say that we’ve been that way for a long time.”

”Really?” Uncle Luke sounded distrustful, which wasn’t fair, Ben thought. It wasn’t like Poe would do anything to hurt him. “Interesting.”

They continued in, Ben talking to Poe, asking him questions that Poe was all too willing to answer. Poe told him that Jedi training really was interesting, that he’d been there since he was a kid. When they’d been connected over the Bond (a “dyad”, Ben learned it was called), Ben couldn’t see where Poe was, so it was one thing to hear Poe describe his surroundings, another to actually see it. 

"I’ve got friends there too,” Poe said. “Jess is one of them. So is Zorii. They’re not bad.” A grin. “I hope you like them, you know.”

”I’m sure.” It was odd, actually seeing Poe have friends outside of his Bond with Ben. 

They reached the rooms. Luke turned to Ben. “Those will be your quarters,” he said, “While you’re staying at the Academy.” He gestured to one room with one wooden door. “Poe will be across the hall, if you need anything. I’ll be in my room.”

”The Grand Master bedroom?” Poe joked. Luke smiled, but he seemed a bit worried too. 

Luke turned towards Ben. “You can get ready, Ben,” he said. “I’ll check on you later.”

***

”So,” Luke said even as he met with Poe in the archives, “You’re saying that you formed a Force Bond with my nephew?”

Poe sighed. He could already tell he was in deep poodoo, at any rate. “Well, technically, it’s called a dyad...”

He wasn’t prepared for the way that Luke turned pale in that moment. Like the color had been all but drained from his face. 

”Dyad,” Luke said softly. “So...you have a Sith Bond. That’s what it says according to the Archives.”

”Well, stang.” Poe could swear it was like he’d been kicked in the chest by a Gamorrean. “Just...is Ben in danger?”

”Not as far as I know,” Luke said. “You could be. A dyad isn’t usually formed naturally. It’s usually...constructed. Whoever bridged your minds could still reasonably be out there. Waiting to hurt you, and Ben.”

”Ben’s like my little brother. I’m not letting him get hurt.”

Luke nodded. “I don’t doubt it. You’re a good kid, Poe. I just fear for you both. We’ll have to deal with finding a way to protect you both. Break the Bond if necessary. And of course, train Ben in his abilities.”

”Yeah.”

”I think you’re the best one to do it. Not formally; you’ll just be tutoring Ben. Of sorts.”

”Okay.” Poe, truthfully, couldn’t say he objected to that — he was more focused on the idea that a Dark Side Bond had somehow connected him and Ben. The idea of this kid being hurt — Poe would do anything to protect anyone, and Ben was no exception. 

”You’ll be all right,” Luke said. “Really. I promise. You and Ben.”

Even later, when Poe headed back to his own room, he hoped that it was true. 


End file.
